A Christmas Gift
by Standtallatskyfall13
Summary: Olivia Lloyd is about to set off on one of the hardest missions of her life. Many agents of different mafias and governments have tried to catch him and failed. James Bond is one of the most notorious and invisible men in the world but Olivia is determined to find him. Olivia is a thirteen year old girl that wants to find her father, just in time for christmas. 007/OC plz review!3
1. how it began

AN- this story is ma wee christmas one, the end will be posted on christmas morning at 10 o'clock exactly (Britain time) so look out for it! the nxt chapter will be out soon too, wanna do like 4 or 5 so can get her whole adventure in!3

I stare at my mothers curvy frame as she loads the washing into the tumble dryer. I sighs over her English essay, so far, i only have two lines.

My Hero

By Olivia Lloyd

My Hero is my dad. I've never met him. But my mother loves him very much.

Every christmas he sends me really cool stuff. But like most superhero's I don't know who he is.

My name is Olivia Lloyd. My mum is Vanessa Lloyd, she used to work for MI6 but was instructed to leave after falling pregnant with me. I look like my mom, everyone says so. But I have my dads eyes. I have a picture of my dad, one which my mother thought she had burned. Its hidden, as if my mothers position is found and they find the connection between my mother and him then we're all in danger. My mom doesn't know I know all this, but at a young age I taught myself the language of code and hacked her files. Without trace, so MI6 didn't go knocking on our door.

My mom then loads the washing machine and looks down at me.

"Don't frown like that, you'll end up with the same damn frown lines as him"

Him. The constant looming figure. Always there, never fully in view. James, that's his name. My mother refuses me the surname of him though, something I have dearly sought after for the last year. My mother will get the greatest christmas present of the year, she will receive her lost love, and I will receive my hero.

I'm going to find my dad.


	2. Planning

AN- my new chapter, kinda short but got a lot in it, please read an review trying to get more attention to this fanfic!xoxoxo

The slow drumming of my pencil on the old tarnished wood desk it the only sound in the class. My peers are all halfway through our English exam whilst I finished mine ten minutes ago. The smell of sweat is slowly wafting over from the sweaty nerd sitting in front of me.

I must remember to spray some Channel on before I make contact with any one, I don't want to smell like I've just come out of the gym, its still only first period. Why they set the exams for now I will never know, but, as they say, teachers are all on drugs.

I put my hand in the air for the umpteenth time and the examiner just looks over his glasses at me.

"Miss Lloyd you cannot leave until the time given is over! Check your answers again! Add some more to your answers!"

"Err, sir, I was actually going to ask for another sheet of paper"

A murmur of laughter waves through the hall as Mr Turner's face turns scarlet.

Lol

~~oOo~~

"But What about your mom? She'll definitely notice your not there? The teachers can be fooled but not her?"

"I have that covered. I was going to go camping with the guides this year but when this came up I was about to cancel but then I thought, why?"

"Brilliant! So even if the school call home your mom will be all 'naahhhh she fine!'"

"Am I the only one that is concerned for your SAFETY!"

Katie, Jamie and Florence are my best friends. They know all about my story, and are currently debating over how I will protect myself.

"You know that in the middle of a city carrying a bow and arrow. You'll need a proper gun. MI6 style"

"Shut up jamie, you just think Olivia would look sexy with a PPK/S"

But of course Katie Wilson is blissfully unaware of how deeply Jame loves her. The first day I met him he told me. Everyone in the school knows but somehow Katie's ears will not hear of his love for her. Humph.

"Well as we all know, my dad probably has every gun known to man! So I'll take some of the smaller ones and loads of magazines for them. Plus you had your PPK/S pro your dad sent you for your birthday"

"You got a gun for your thirteenth? I got a woolly jumper and some not matching socks!"

Jamie forcefully bites into a canary yellow chip and Florence begins talking plane tickets.

"Well, my dad does business ALL over the world and he gets these things called air cards! You just pay for it, they're only like a few thousand pounds! And you can get on any plane first class anytime!"

Katie and jamie have finally finished their lengthy debate on school dinners which they had yesterday and are now listening to Florence.

"Sake man, your dad does everything!"

"I'd rather he not then I'd get to see him once a month at least. The only time I see him is christmas day for two hours"

~~oOo~~

That day we all went round to Flo's and did the last of the planning. I brought my big back pack but she already had a small suitcase for me that could fit in my entire wardrobe.

She had some stuff on the bed beside her as well.

"Bullet proof vest, leather boots,khakis,gun holder strap thingy, knife sheif, portfolio holder-"

"What's that for?" I ask studying the long tube.

"U got you a new bow and matching arrows, they fit in here if you need to shoot long distance."

"But what if she can't kill? What if its too... Murdery like?" Katies eyes are huge and slightly misty.

"I'll be fine, but I will avoid killing at all costs"

"Good. Because your not the same person after you've shot some bloke dead"

Jamie's brother and dad were in the war, only his brother came back, but he wasn't him anymore.

"Well I think That's all! You just put in some dresses maybe and other easy running, traveling catching clothes and you'll be sorted!"

We zipped up my suitcase and hid it in Flo's wardrobe, which was bigger than my bedroom and I went home to cover the last of my tracks.

~~oOo~~

"But I thought you didn't want to go?"

"When did I say that? No please mom we've paid and I'm really looking forward to going!"

My mother looks confused and I think He belief is staring to fade in me. I may have said a few weeks ago I didn't want to do it but that's fine. I can talk around it.

"Well at least you got that side of me, I never lost a debate with him"

"No mom. Do you still miss him? Would you still love him if he returned?"

I wait. She squints at a photo of her walking barefoot on the beach smiling at the camera. I can guess who took the picture.

"I would still love him no matter what happened"

And with that I went to my room and packed a fake suitcase I would ditch at Flo's house where I would then get the train to Glasgow airport via London.

I didn't sleep that night. I couldn't wait to start the chase. It was like this is what I always wanted to do so badly even I didn't know it. I closed my eyes for a while and let the shadows I would soon be chasing envelope me.


	3. Well That's New

AN- hope u like it! tell ur friends bout me slash my stories!xoxoxo

I stand in front of the board. I'm in departures, gate 13 how lucky. Different numbers flash on the screen and there are red canceled signs on most of the flights. Mine is still running, but I guess that's because most people spent hundreds on a ticket on British Airways upper first class.

I slowly replay the mornings events, Katie jamie and Florence were all at Florence's waiting to say goodbye to me.

"Don't die, just try not to d-"

Katie had dissolved into tears and jamie shot in at comforting her. Well maybe when I get back they'll have realized how perfect they are together? This brings a small smile to my face. An announcement is made for my flight to Heathrow Airport. I head over into the gate and am amused at the looks being shot at the blonde thirteen year old beauty amongst all the business men.

~~oOo~~

The flight only takes an hour and I float through security. The thought of what I have to do now is very daunting. I get out arrivals and head for my coach that will take me straight to London central where I have a hotel reservation in Clarages, a Very expensive stopping point. This is Flo getting back at her dad for never being there for her.

I insert my earphones as I settle into the soft recliner. Tonight I will just have an early night in preparation for tomorrow, where I will have to infiltrate MI6 to get information I cannot hack on 007. The many firewalls and code makes me flustered so me and jamie created a memory stick that takes all information from a computer and stores it in only 3.6 seconds. Getting in and out without being seen is the challenge. I don't want to be on the run from MI6 from the start, though I expect they will pick up on my actions after a while of tracking.

The coach pulls in outside the hotel and I thank the driver. I check in ignoring the odd looks and assure my father is on his way soon. Or, florence's father. I get out the suit I will be wearing tomorrow and iron it. I want to look as old as I can to fit in. I have a pair of YSL glasses that make me look around eighteen but the heels and long trousers add age as well. Plus after the make-up style I will apply in the morning I will (hopefully) look at least twenty one! Climbing into bed I close my eyes and dream of my father. Along probably, out there tracking shooting killing. How I ache to know him, to be near him to be part of a real family. I have to find him, if not for me, but for my mother.

~~oOo~~

The hot and cold jets of water cascade down my now bright pink skin. I grudgingly turn off the water and get out of the shower into a big white fluffy towel. After dressing in my grown up look suit I begin to apply age to my skin. After an hour of intensive care I look about twenty which will have to do. I don't want to draw wrinkles, that would just look weird.

I grab my room key and my handbag with my new gun (PPK/S pro) and my special made USB all inside. I head out through the Lobby and into the busy London street. I quickly hail a cab and ask for the apartment block two streets away from MI6. I don't want to draw attention to myself for asking to the direct end of my journey, too easy to trace. When we pull up I tip the driver and begin walking round towards the Thames. Soon the slightly run-down old building is standing in front of me. I wrap my fake I'd round my neck and walk in. Security is very excessive but I get in as easily as Jamie said I would. If I fond my father I will have to inform him of the gaping security breach in MI6's system.

I punch the button that has a small "M" on it and then have to put in a password. Luckily another member of staff is there an I flutter my eyelashes in his direction.

"Erm, I am just so sorry! I just can't remember the passcode, you couldn't cover me just this once? I'm late as it is!"

The Geek of a man is Very cute and smiles at me before speaking in the most stuck up English I have ever heard. Its so hard not to mock.

"Of course, I'm heading to "Q" deck anyway so it will need the pass for that too!"

"Its a very sophisticated security system you have here! Who designed it?"

I'm not a complete blonde. I can see the Q badge on his chest. He is the Quartermaster, I could retrieve information and the quickest way to a mans heart is flattery food and well, you get the picture.

"Well your looking at him. So, do you know your way around this kind of equipment? It would be nice to have someone closer to my age to talk to! I'm Q by the way!" He shook my hand as the lift doors opened to his floor.

"What is it that your doing here?"

He asks quickly, avoiding leaving the lift, I hold the door but he doesn't take the hint.

" I'm an apprentice. For the M got to go now!"

I nudge him out the lift and hold in M for longer. The lift floats up towards my floor and I quickly jump out as soon as the doors open.

I try to blend in and turn into a long vintage style corridor. Certificates hang on the wall with names of various people that mean nothing to me until the last one.

Vesper Lloyd

1974 - 2004

Beloved member of the British

Secret service. Died in

The field.

RIP

I stare in silence. This is not real. My mothers dead? Correction, she died eight years ago? I only recognize the name Vesper because once I read a note from my father to her from many years ago with the name Vesper on it. I thought it was a nickname, obviously she changed her name after MI6.

M's office opens and a teenage girl exits. Her long blonde hair fluffy behind her and her haunting blue eyes pierce my very soul.

"Hello! I didn't know they had other younger members in today! I'm Claire! I would love to stay and chat but her majesty beckons!"

Claire struts off, the cast on her arm shows a mission has just been finished, along with the scars on her face. a blonde man follows her. It is only after he exits when I realize that, the man who just walked past me like I'm simple air ,

Was my father. Crap.

~~oOo~~

Instead of chasing after him I compose myself. I need to retrieve the information of his mission then I can get there and meet him on his way there! Brilliant plan Olivia! Golden star for me.

I open my bag and grab the gun with the tranquilizer dart in it. I take a deep breath and burst into the office. The M, who's name stated on the name plate sitting upon the desk, is obviously shocked. Garreth Mallory's pupils dilate then his eyes flutter shut as he falls to the floor. Sensing I only have minutes to evacuate I shove my USB in the computer and the download begins. Seconds later I'm good to go and quickly peek at James Bond's file. 007 is now on his way to. The Alps in Austria. I close all tabs and quickly leave the office. Trying to stay calm I walk as fast as I can back to the lift and hit ground. I enter the code Q put in earlier and fly down. I nearly leap through reception and hail a taxi to the airport. One way ticket to Austria. One way ticket to my dad.


	4. Catch Me If You Can

_AN- promised the ending would be in by christmas day at 10 and i'm standing by what said! thank u to all the reviewers lovin the love mahn! the next bit! read&review&tell ur friends! _

_Run run as fast as you can,_

_Round in circles_

_If you can stand_

_through the ally_

_Down the lane_

_Around the streets_

_Chasing the bane_

_Catch me, catch me,_

_If you can,_

_Can't catch me I'm the candy man. _

_The flight was long. The seats were comfy and there was plenty to do but the sheer lack of preparation meant I sat alone with my laptop as I planned my route around the Alps. James had already landed and had a reservation at the Chalet Motel. These small pieces of information had taken me half the flight to find as different routes were set to put hackers of the trace. Most would have gone with the code and would be in Texas right now. But from the file on M's desktop I knew it was Austria. I had gotten a bit bored so after a little tweaking and hacking I had gotten into Claire MacDonald's file. She was just back from New York on a mission that was supposes to be a grade seven but after looking into it her and my father had found that Seater was a terrorist of the worst kind. It could have been twin towers all over again, well in a way it was._

_ Reading the brief, they both were lucky to have their lives. It was odd knowing this girl knew more about my father than me. After just earning her double-oh status at just fifteen Claire was now off to Puorto pollensa on a business break. Illegal drug trafficking and some high speed chases may be involved but her schedule was mostly empty. _

_Lucky. _

_I slowly shut down my computer and put it along with my Kindle and my beats. The plane slowly descends to the airport and then begins the battle of airport security and customs. _

_ ~~oOo~~_

_I peer round the wall at the scene. Blood everywhere. My father is probably dead or dying somewhere and I'm here hiding? No way. I charge out onto the field taking out men with my hand gun before acquiring a rifle from a decomposing body. The smell is horrific but I know if I run without killing the men will only come after me. Its just like Call of Duty, except my life and my fathers are at stake. A man comes from behind me and stabs a knife into my arm. His bad aim is the result of a bullet in the eye. Sweet. I struggle to be free blood pouring from my wound. I want to be one of the big guns that feel no pain and can be stabbed in the heart and keep fighting, but no, I'm nearly passing out from a damn arm wound! _

_The huge guy restraining me suddenly freezes and his weight is all on my shoulders in seconds. I shove him off me taking every last bit of ammunition from his dead corpse and turn to see a face I recognize. Its Claire! Oh thank GOD!_

_"Claire! Claire help! I'm on your side please! Hold fire!" _

_The gun she has to my head is still aimed but I think she remembers our last visit. _

_"Get out of here! This is a grade one disaster so big my holiday was canceled! Who even are you?"_

_"My names olivia. Olivia Lloyd. 007's daughter, it runs in the family. I need him. He's my christmas presant to my mum!"_

_"Hunnie, you know what he does for a living? He can't just drop everything to go visit a one night stand i- wait, Lloyd? As in VESPER Lloyd? No no-way no freaking WAY! I spent months giving him therapy and having to slowly get him to open up not to get his DEAD ex's daughter following us showing a massive breach in security to- you know what? Just GO HOME!"_

_"Wrong answer"_

_I really hate what I had to do but I shoot a scaffold holding the frame she is under. Causing a domino effect leading to a whole load of bricks and ply wood falling on her head. She'll be fine. I run if grabbing the wire holding the little ski lifts. I see my dad and another man battling it out three lifts in front and head towards them. I go through each cart which is extremely difficult as the snow is coming down very heavily by now and I nearly slip like FIVE times but soon I'm on the room of his lift and I smash the glass. Whoopsie!_

_"Que l'enfer! Qui êtes-vous? La fille? Nous allons tous jouer des familles heureuses et puis aller faire du ski dans les montagnes à droite? Je vais tous vous tuer!"_

_The man who is yelling in French gurgles. I've caught him off guard and James stuck a knife in his throat. _

_"Who are- Vesper"_

_James rushes over to me and grabs my arms. Before he gets any, 'let's snog the girls that looks like my first and only love' ideas I hug him so tight he has to gasp for breath. _

_"What the- who ARE you? You look just like-"_

_"James Vesper didn't die. She got pregnant and thought it was his. She was wrong. I'm yours. Doesn't sound right but it is! She raised me in Scotland, Glen Coe like you. I need you to come back, we've only got a few hours till we're too late!"_

_"Why? Is she okay? Did something happen?"_

_"Yes something bloody happened!"_

_Claire jumps down from the nearly gone glass roof and scowls at me. _

_"You could have killed a double-oh status agent. Proud a that kid? Want tae go boast about it tae yer friends! I swear get out of my face before I go all glasgow central on your ass!"_

_"Now now play nice Claire we don't want you-"_

_Just as I'm getting used to his husky voice a man smashes through the lift grabs bong and shoves a needle in his neck. The throwing him out the hole he jumps out after him. _

_"NO!"_

_I watch as my fathers figure slowly disappears into the fog bank. _

_"Claire we need to go get him. I swear I can help just let me help I need to help he's-he's I need him! I know its only four hours till christmas but we I you ugh I NEED to get him!"_

_"Calm the fluff down! Okay em their french and the french are V. Loopy so Q are you getting all this.?"_

_Claire pulls out an ear piece from her pocket and without hesitation I slot it in. _

_"Hey Claire tell blondie that she's the one that should be kidnapped, just looking at that ass- she can hear me can't she?"_

_"Chad get OFF the line you wee twat! Q where are they headed?"_

_"Well looks like New York to me but I may be wrong. The have a Concord engine with turbo boost. That plane could get them there in an hour"_

_"No!" I cry realizing how long it will take us to get him and how much torture could be inflicted upon him. _

_"Don't worry. We have a Concord too, only ours can get you there faster and has bluetooth. Caboom"_


	5. show Time

The noise is horrendous. Spitting gurgling chugging and growling even with my huge Army style headgear the noise reverberates around my skull.

"How long now?"

I ask Claire who is down at the front of the plane with the pilot.

"Not much longer but your going to want to see this" she points to the TV screen up above as it switches on and static appears on the screen slowly forming into my dads figure tied to a chair in a large warehouse.

"Nous avons de James Bond. En une heure, il sera mort. Vous êtes trop tard. Donnez-nous S1o et vos vies seront épargnées."

The man on screen looks just like the guy who was in the lift with us. Big, muscley and French. Very French.

"Anyone speak fluent Gibberish?" I roll my eyes and speak into my mike.

"They have Jame Bond, in one hour he will be dead and he wants S1o what ever that is. Plus he says we won't be able to save james"

"Okay S1o is one of his high agents and we will get james back. Yeah Mr Frenchguy hope you're listening, WE WILL WIN"

Mature.

~~oOo~~

When the Plane lands we all head off and a large jeep is waiting for us on the deserted plain. Climbing in our headgear is replaced with ear pieces and I'm given a PPK/S 4000 pro, rifle style. I take some extra Ammo from the tank and we speed off

"So we know where the French dudes are holding him? How?"

"Well young Bond"

A weird voice begins speaking in my head but no-ones lips are moving, I may or may not be going crazy. Everyone else can hear it but they're laughing at my horrified expression.

"I'm Q by the way. Anyway, so we have a tracker on Bond still active and responding, but as of now he is losing far too much blood, Claire you and Boff will take out the french Olivia you're in charge of making sure Bond lives, there's a first aid kit in you're bag. 008 your job is to get the hard drive and destroy it. Olivia if you succeed in your mission Bond will have a three month leave of absence I'm sure a visit to your mother will be in order"

"Yas! Florence, did you hear that? All she gotta do is make her old man okay then we did it!"

"Jamie shut up they can hear you! You were only supposed to be listening!"

"What the-"

"Hey guys em that was Florence and jamie my right hand men. Without me I wouldn't be hear"

"Lovely, how the fluff did they get on our line!"

With a raging genius in my ear and a laughing fit to burst Claire beside me we take the trip to New York city. The warehouse comes into sight a while after driving and is covered in french guards. We drive past and park a few blocks away. Show time.


	6. Broken

AN- enjoy babez

Bullets. Fire. Pain.

I can't find him!

More pain. More fire. More bullets.

Where is he?

My arms and legs are drenched in blood, and my head is on fire. It just BURNS! I need to get out I need to escape. I run through a maze of doors and out the other side then fall over the rail screaming as a train comes my way.

"Claire! Olivia's I don't think she-"

"No. Bond would kill me if she's bloody dead. Where is he?"

"Killing the Germans. He really hates Nazis,"

"There as Nazis here!"

"There germans, same thing"

"The train- its gone. Where'd go?"

"Olivia, what happened? I leave you to find bond and I come back to see two bullets in your back? Come on we need to get you airlifted to hospital NOW. This is huge, your not even an Agent, we are in so much trouble"

"NO! My dad! Where is he I need him!" I jump up and shake off the pain and fire that lingers. My head feels like it should be charred dust but I keep running. I've always been a brilliant sprinter. I duck and dive in and out of room and shoot anyone I see, not giving a damn who it is or what side their on.

"DAD!"

James bond spins round and shoots someone behind me. I keep running to him but his face starts melting and ant crawl over his eyes. What are they doing to him? I need to save him but ever step I take he gets further away! I keep chasing until I can't breathe and I no longer need air. I no longer need space. My atoms are all one again.

I sit on the ground and just stare up at the roof which explodes before me. Shrapnel falls but I feel nothing. I float up to the stars and feel gravity denies me, it pushes me away letting me free into the cosmos forever.

~~oOo~~

James {POV}

Vesper. I enter the small cottage. Olivia should be guiding me. She should be here. She should never have come but now I have my Vesper and I am complete.

I walk through the cottage into the family room, its one hour till Christmas, Vesper is curled up by her fire shaking. Where is her daughter who was supposed to get back today? After many calls to the guides she had confirmed her only family had never even been where she had supposed to be. Murdered in her own street perhaps? Or kidnapped? She worries by the flames alone in this small cottage. I walk into the room and her head snaps round. her face has aged years and bags under her eyes show the tired old woman that she is.

"You were supposed to have been killed last year. M emailed me. Guess she forgot to mention your habit of resurrection."

"Speak for yourself Vesper. Nine years dead, the graves done you no favors I see."

"Always the charmer. Your daughter Olivia, is she with you?"

"No. I'm afraid its the worst. She's in yorkhill hospital. Deep coma life support too. There's no saving her now. She has till tomorrow before her heart will give out. The doctors don't thinks its worth having her forced into life."

Vesper stands up and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around my neck as if making sure I'm real. I marvel at her living features and realise how lost I've been without her. I will send my resignation into MI6 so I can live forever with her. She won't cheat this time. She will love me and only me. As I love her.

"James, if she lives you can stay a few months then we go back to the way it was. You can visit every so often but until your too old for MI6 your not leaving."

"What if she doesn't recover?"

"Then you quit and we run away from everything"


End file.
